memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Matter of Honor/Act One
The Archer drops out of warp and enters orbit around Qo'noS next to the USS Intrepid, on the surface Commander H'mepc, Captain Martin, Lieutenant Mason, and Doctor Horton beams down as their greeted by Captain Kira who got there a few days ago when he heard the news. Hello says Typhuss as he looks at the Archer officers. Lieutenant Mason looks at him. Captain when did you get here? Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at the Captain. He looks at the Lieutenant. A few days ago says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mason. Captain Kira looks at Commander H'mepc. I heard what happened, I'm sorry for your lost says Typhuss as he looks at Commander H'mepc. He looks at him. Thank you sir I'm sure my father died with honor Commander H'mepc says as he looks at Captain Kira. They walked into the Great Hall as Chancellor Martok looks at them. Who is this Martok says as he looks at the Archer away team. H'mepc walks up to the Council. I'm H'mepc son of Nej'ta Commander H'mepc says as he looks at them. The Council chamber gasps as he made that introduction J'mpok looks at him. You claim a birthright you have forsaken J'mpok says as he looks at him. H'mepc looks at him. I have not forsaken my heritage, I am Klingon, my heart is of this world, my blood is as yours H'mpec says as he looks at J'mpok and the Council members. J'mpok looks at him. Yet you come to us wearing a child's uniform and you bring outsiders to our hall J'mpok says as he looks at H'mepc and turns to Captains Kira and Martin as well as Lieutenant Mason and Doctor Horton. Kelly walks forward and addresses the Council. I am here at my own request, I am Captain Kelly Martin of the Federation starship USS Archer, I extend greetings on behalf of the United Federation of Planets, Commander H'mepc has served under my command with distinction, he has earned my admiration and my respect Captain Martin says as she looks at the Council members. Captain Kira looks at J'mpok. I am Captain Kira of the Federation starship USS Intrepid, Commander H'mepc is a Klingon and has the right to speak to this Council says Typhuss as he looks at J'mpok. J'mpok gets frustrated as Martok backs him off. Both Captains are recorded in the records of the Council you may speak H'mepc son of Nej'ta Martok says as he looks at him. I'm here regarding the death of my father did he die with honor H'mepc says as he looks at the Chancellor. Martok gets up and walks to him. Your father was a great man and an honorable warrior he was ambushed by someone he died without honor, and with that he is unable to move onto Sto-vo-kor Chancellor Martok says as he looks at H'mepc. H'mepc gets frustrated and looks at him. Those Romulan p'tahk H'mepc says as he looks at him. On board the Archer in sickbay Doctor Horton looks over the sample she was able to get from H'mepc's mother, as Captains Kira and Martin walks into the medical bay and she looks at her. Report Kaycee what killed his father? Captain Martin asked as she looks at her. Doctor Horton brings up a holo-image of the sample. I've found this it's a trace of the same stuff that killed K'mpec in 2367 Doctor Horton says as she looks at them and enlarges the holo-image. Kelly looks at the image. Veridium Six dad mentioned it when he talked to mom Kelly says as she looks at both Kaycee and Typhuss. Captain Kira looks at Doctor Horton about an antidote. There is no known antidote for Veridium Six says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Horton. Doctor Horton looks at him. No sir Doctor Horton says as she looks at him and Captain Martin. Then Commander H'mepc walks in. Captain I'd like for us to head to the Romulan homeworld and demand that they explain their actions against my people Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. She looks at him. H'mepc we can't do that we're at peace with the Romulan Star Empire and they're still recovering from the Shinzon incident Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Commander H'mepc looks at her. Captain they dishonored my family and encroached on my planet for no reason Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at him as well. We can't go to Romulus, you want revenge for what they did to your father, that would just start a war and we are already at war with the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Commander H'mepc. H'mepc looks at them. You are denying me my Right of Vengeance H'mepc says as he looks at them and leaves sickbay. On the bridge he's in the Captain's chair and is just frustrated as he looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Wu set course for Romulus warp 9.4 Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. The crew is shocked by this. Uh Commander why? Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Either carry out my orders or get off the bridge Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. Captain Martin walks out of her ready room. Commander H'mepc in my ready room Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He gets up from the Captain's chair and walks into the ready room. Your willing to destroy our peace treaty with the Romulan Star Empire Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Captain how would you feel if it was your father or mother I never got to tell me about my promotion to first officer on board this ship, he could of been proud of me finally even if I didn't join the Klingon Defense Force H'mepc says as he looks at her. She looks at him. H'mepc you're not going to the Romulan homeworld Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Is that your final word Captain Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Very well Captain Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her and leaves the ready room. Captain Martin shakes her head and rolls her eyes.